Blindsided
by LGhouse
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is blindsided by feelings he never expected.  Can he help this woman in her moment of need or will both their strong wills get in the way? Story will be better than summary, I promise. Give it a chance! Rating will be for latter sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Blindsided

A criminal minds fanfic

Aaron Hotchner clicked off the light to his office and walked out to the elevator extremely concerned about the conversation he just had with Erin Strauss. He had thought that she was going to lit into him for not having his own evaluation concerning the death of Emily Prentiss, but instead Strauss, who was unusually ruffled, had stated that she was going to be away and would need him to overlook other departments.

It wasn't the words of the conversation, so much as it was the implications that something was terribly wrong. Aaron had the impression, that it was personal, extremely personal, and that's what worried him. Erin Strauss had never been one to let her personal life touch her professional one by any means. And she had never been one to rely on him of all people. Aaron walked through the parking garage to his car. He sat behind the wheel for several minutes rerunning the conversation before starting the engine and heading home. As he drove he couldn't get Strauss out of his mind. She seemed so… so vulnerable. He had never seen her like that. It kind of blindsided him.

Jack was already asleep at his sister-in law's. So Aaron settled in for the night and poured himself a scotch. He would pick Jack first thing in the morning. He missed him while they were away. He always missed his son so much. He didn't know what he'd do without him. Why that thought just crept up on him, he didn't know. He gulped the rest of his drink and poured another. He flicked on the late, late news and watched for a couple of minutes before laying back on the sofa and closing his eyes. As he rolled over and drifted off, he heard one word from the news. The one word that had been nagging him like a tooth ache since talking with Strauss, he just hadn't been able to put his finger on it until now. His mind was foggy from drink and sleep, but he was pretty sure that one word had washed over Strauss in an unspoken wave of urgency. That one word was CANCER.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC…**

**Please review! This is my first, actually my second fanfic. My first one Baby powder, was lost when my computer crashed, and I just erased it from the fan fiction, but Now I have a new computer, so I hope to continue this story if you like it and review.**

**Lghouse. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Aaron tossed and turned on the sofa…. Jack. Jack was sick. Blindly sick. He was vomiting. His hair was falling out in clumps. Jack had cancer. "Daddy, help me!" …. "Daddy, I love you."…. "Daddy, am I going to die, like mommy?"…..

Aaron jolted upright. The Television station had gone off the air. The room was cold, yet Aaron was sweating. He shook off the sick feeling in the pit of his heart as his breathing returned to normal. Just a nightmare. He remembered back when Jack had that condition, but the doctors had told Haley that it was treatable. He'd didn't know what he'd do if Jack had something like cancer. Why was he so filled with feelings of the dreaded "C" word? Aaron turned off the t.v. and headed into bed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC…...**

The BAU was up and running when Aaron arrived late on April 18th. He was exhausted. The extra work he was putting in for Strauss was pulling him down a bit, but he didn't want to let the team know. Although he expected that Rossi would have picked up on it by now.

"Greetings, boss man." Garcia said, "We have a case."

"Gather everyone in the round table room. Rossi is going to take lead on this case. I have work I need to do filling in for Strauss."

"Yes, my fine sir." She gave him a broad smile before walking away.

Aaron sat at his desk going over files from the other departments. There were several forms that needed Strauss' signature, not his own. He put the them in a file folder and put them aside. He picked up the phone to call Strauss at home, but then hung up. Against his better judgment, he decided just to pop in on her. He needed to see her again. See her when she was unprepared. They hadn't spoken since she had taken her leave. He needed to assess her, if he could. Needed to know just what was so terribly wrong. He knew she would never be forthcoming with him so this would be his chance to profile her. Like he had done that time in her office when he figured out that she favored her son over all her children. Yes, good idea or not, that's what he was going to do.

When Aaron pulled up in front of the Strauss home he could see her son sitting in the front passenger their SUV. Strauss herself was locking the deadbolt with the key, a travel coffee mug in hand. Well, there goes the idea of trying to profile what was going on by getting a look inside the Strauss home. As he walked up to meet her, he noticed that she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a jean jacket. A good look for her, but her hair was disheveled and she had deep creases across her forehead. When she saw him a approaching she tucked her hair behind her right ear and rolled her eyes.

"Not now Agent Hotchner. We're running late. You should have called."

"I don't need to stay, I just needed to drop off these…" He hesitated as he saw her hand shaking as she reached for the folder he was holding. "Forms…They need your signature."

"Fine I'll sign them latter and get them back to you. Now, if that's all."

"Yes ma'am. You have a good day."

Aaron waved to her son, Sam as he made his way back to his own SUV. He watched as Erin Strauss dropped her keys before getting in and closing the door. He got out and ran over to her drivers side door. "Here, you dropped these."

When she rolled down the window, he could see her eyes were welling up. He couldn't help but gently touch her arm. "Just breathe." He told her.

"Agent Hotchner, I don't need you telling me…."

"Just breathe." He repeated to his own surprise.

For the first time since he had walked up her path, Erin Strauss took a deep breath. "Thank you agent, for getting my keys." She said with a shaky voice.

"You're welcome Ma'am." He turned and walked back to his vehicle more determined to find out what was troubling his boss. He sat with the engine running.. But why was his heart strings being pulled so much by this woman who, in the past had suspended him, and just greatly rubbed him the wrong way. As Strauss rounded the corner, out of sight , Aaron decided he had to follow her. He just had to.

He followed her at a safe distance, she was really stepping on it. When she pulled into the parking lot of Mercy General hospital, he parked across the street. He just stepped into the lobby in time to see Erin Strauss and her son, Sam cross the lobby to the Oncology department. Strauss gently guiding her son with her hand on his back.

Aaron stood stunned as his heart wilted inside. Now it all made sense. Somehow he had known. He had felt it that night in Strauss' s office when she asked him to take her work load. He felt the wave of grief and urgency seeping off of her. The grief and urgency that only Caner could bring. But it wasn't her, that would have been bad enough, no it was her son. Aaron's heart suddenly bled for her…His nightmare about Jack….somehow he had known it must have been about her child.

Aaron went back to his SUV and just sat behind the wheel. He felt overwhelming sorry for every horrible thing he ever thought about this woman. This woman who infuriated him, and at times, made him feel small. This woman and her son, who looks to be like fourteen, who are going through their own private hell on earth. Aaron didn't know much about Strauss marriage. Just that her husband had left some time ago. Aaron had always suspected it was because of the same reason Haley left, because of the job.

Now that he knew what the horrible thing was, what was he going to do about it? Nothing. What could he do? Strauss was so damned private, just like him. At least he had Rossi to talk to. Who did Erin Strauss have? Aaron Hotchner drove back to the office more determined to find a way into Erin Strauss's life and the life of her son. One way or another he was going to be there for her.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC…...**

**Pleas review. I know it's starting slow, but it will pick up as soon as I figure out where it's headed. Just Please review if you'd like to see more! I need your cajoling to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Erin Strauss sat next to her son's hospital bed while he got his chemotherapy treatment. She read Harry Potter out loud to him, but her thoughts kept returning to Agent Aaron Hotchner. 'Just breathe' he had told her. The sincerity in his voice, in his eyes; it was enough to calm her, but now it scared the hell out of her. How could she allow herself to be coddled by a man? Especially Aaron Hotchner. She was his superior. Anyway, she didn't need a man. She had promised herself after her husband left, that she would never lean on another man again.

She looked to her son, who lay limp and pale. She just wish Sam's father had stayed in touch. As it stood, she knew neither were he lived or worked. She had thought more than once about getting Penelope Garcia to do a little hacking to find him, but knew that would bring down the gavel, and it would be Sam who paid when his father disowned him again. Especially now, in his weakened state. _Oh, my poor boy, _she thought, gently touching his thinning hair, _Will you ever know how much I love you, that you're my superman, my hero. _

Erin thought back to the time Hotchner had profiled her and knew that she favored her son. That's the thing with profilers, she thought. They're so intuitive. The way Aaron was when he gently touched her arm. _Just breathe. _A slight tug on her arm drew her out of her thoughts. "You stopped reading." Sam said. She picked up the book and started reading again.

"You read that part already."

She smiled and skimmed down the page. It was on the tip of her mind to thank God that she still had her son with her, but then her heart hardened. If God would allow this young, athletic, beautiful young boy to hurt like this, then she didn't need God. And she didn't need the likes of Aaron Hotchner .

**CMCMCMCMCM…..**

Aaron put in the rest of the day pouring over reports. After getting an update from the team about the case in Texas, he headed home for the night. He picked Jack at his sister in laws and out of pity for young Sam, bought Jack an ice cream cone at the new soft serve place that had just opened, even though it was late. Then he drove around just to have some quiet time with his son without the X-box or cartoons. He loved listening to his son's voice tell about his day at school and his evening with his ant. He drove slow, aimlessly. Just to feel the movement of the SUV and the quiet night. He thought about his nightmare about Jack having the "C" word, and young Sam. He thought about loosing Haley, and the whole that was burned into his soul. What would he do if he were in Erin Strauss' place? A slight shutter rippled through him, _please God, never let that happen._

He took a right onto Sunset street and almost subconsciously pulled over outside the Strauss home. He gazed over at Jack, who had fallen asleep with a half eaten ice cream cone melting over his hand. Aaron smiled as he tossed the cone out the window and wiped down his son with a napkin from the dash. He turned on the radio to easy listening and laid his head back against the rest. From his view, he could see inside the brightly lit home, through the big bay window. He watched mother and son, watching Television, tossing popcorn at each other. _Making memories_, he thought. _In the end that's all we really have. It's all we really are_. His heart ached. Ached for everyone who ever loved_, _or been loved. His heart ached… For Erin Strauss. He never thought, in a million years he could see her as a woman, as a mother, but here he was sitting outside her home, trying hard to swallow over the lump that had formed his throat.

What could he do to help her? Ease the torment that she must be feeling? He couldn't up and say he knew her son had cancer because he had followed her and then spied on her. No, It had to be more subtle. He just felt this burning inside. He needed to be there for her. He hadn't felt anything this strong in a long time… Since Haley. Of course it wasn't the _Romantic_ sort of burning…? No, No. Of course it wasn't. After all she was Erin Strauss. His boss. From time to time she had even been dubbed wicked witch of the east, by Rossi, but he had seconded it.

Aaron watched as Sam got up off the sofa and bolted into the bathroom. He watched as the boy knelt and heaved violently into the bowl. He cried as he watched the mother kneel behind the boy and cradle him in her arms and rock back and forth. A surge of anger shot through him.The cure for cancer was horrible and inhuman, yet grasped at like fine silver and gold because it was the only hope. _Hope is in the little things…_ He remembered the lesson that Haley had taught him. _He could give Strauss Hope… the little things._ First thing in the morning he would send her a bouquet. The card not signed, of course. Just a subtly. A small ray of hope in her day. Then he would go from there.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…...**

**This is going to be a slow moving story at first, in order for it to seem logical. After all, this is an odd pairing indeed, given their history. I can't just hurry up and have them fall in love. As you can tell it will probably be an epic… That is if you REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! And let me know if it's any good!**

**Lghouse**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Aaron Hotchner settled in the sixth floor conference room waiting for his meeting with the other department heads. He sipped his coffee and twitched a slight smile. He felt somewhat lifted knowing that by now Strauss, err.. Erin would have received her bouquet. He had the florist arrange it by color rather than my a certain flower. Pinks and reds, with white baby's breath. His face flushed slightly as he thought it reminded him of a Valentine's Day bouquet. He fought to regain control over his emotions as the others walked in.

**CMCMCMCMCMC…**

The boy, Sam opened the door to the florist delivery man, the April sun shinning in his eyes, showing how dark the circles were underneath. He wore his ball cap to cover the course, thinning hair. "Mom!" He yelled, His voice weak, his throat sore from all the vomiting. "Someone sent you flowers!"

Erin came to the door dressed in jean overalls covering a long sleeve light pink top. She had an oven mitt still on her hand. The worry creases turned into surprise and a soft hint of delight as she accepted the flowers. The card was unsigned, but said: "_To brighten your day!"_

She delicately sat the vase on the counter next to the tray of still warm gingerbread cookies, Sam's favorite. "What on earth?…" She whispered barely audible, her eyes welling up. "Who?.. " she turned to the boy, "Sammy, did you send me these flowers?"

The boy shook his head, "No, but I'm glad someone did."

Erin crooked her neck, and looked at her son out of the corner of her eye. "So am I!" She said, her smile getting brighter. Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden joy she allowed herself, she grabbed one of the gingerbread men and bit it's head off in one chomp, laughing at her son as he did the same. The two of them together, giggling in the kitchen…. They boy's eyes welled to the point of breaking. It had been a long time since he'd seen his mother smile even just a little.

"Come on, let's go play X-box." He tugged on his mother's arm.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I feel better now."

Erin looked back at the flowers as she was tugged into the other room, "Maybe one of your sister's sent them."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM…..**

**Sorry so short, will update again soon. Please, Please, REVIEW! Tell me what you like about this pairing! What do you think about the direction I'm taking this story?**

**Lghouse**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The team came back on Wednesday night. Aaron was just locking up his office when they all came in with their go-bags. It was when he saw Garcia and Morgan stepping off the elevator arm-in-arm, laughing and completely comfortable with each other, that his heart really began to ache for someone to hold. What shook him to his core was, that for the first time, it wasn't Haley that he yearned to hold… But it was someone… Someone on the tip of his brain… Someone he could almost see.. Almost feel in his arms.

He stayed for a nightcap with Rossi. He wanted to blurt out what a dick Rossi, they both, had been to Strauss, but he couldn't. Instead he kept thinking of what he could possible do next to get Erin to relax enough to at least invite him in the house, talk to him. Maybe it was too soon. It's just that he felt like he was going to throw up every time he thought of Erin and Sam and his sisters going through this all alone. Without a father, a husband to lean on.

Aaron came to , through the ocean that was his thoughts, when he heard Rossi mention Emily's name. He looked at Rossi's dropped face, half hidden behind his rock glass of scotch, and felt a twinge of guilt. But he also got a flash of how to get inside the Strauss home, that would be the first step. _The first step to what_? he thought. _A friendship? _He squirmed a little in his seat as the scotch got to his face and heated his cheeks. _It had to be the scotch… Right?_ _It couldn't be thinking about helping Erin, err.. Strauss. That's all he wanted to do was to help…Right? _He thought about Garcia and Morgan and he got that pang again. The urge to hold someone. To be held.

He gulped down the rest of his scotch and patted Rossi on the shoulder before leaving. He had to go home and think of just how to do this. It had to seem genuine. It would be genuine, well at least part of it.

Tomorrow he would call Strauss and tell her that _HE_ needed to talk. That he did indeed wanted Strauss to assess him after Emily's death. That he was indeed having a tough time of it.

He walked out to his SUV. That would at least get him in the door. Then he would let natural progression of things take their course. _RIGHT?_

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…**

**Okay, if you've read this far, I'm assuming you like the story. Please be kind and Review! I am sorry about the short chapters, but I want to keep up with posting and I want to keep switching their Points of view, which seems easier with shorter chapters.**

**Lghouse**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

So there he was, sitting on Erin Strauss sofa. He tried to hide his excitement of having made it in the front door. He tried to look professional, solemn. He was here after all, under the pretense of getting assessed because he was having problems since Emily's death.

He looked around the room while she poured coffee for the two of them. He looked around the family photos. The kids growing up over the years, all absent of the face of the father. Aaron knew her daughters were both in college. That Sam was the only one home. It showed in the feel of the house. The X-box was out with fighting, racing, and basketball games spread on the floor, boy's games. The house wasn't messy, but it was in disarray, like he was sure, Erin's whole life was now, that her son was sick. He heard the boy stirring upstairs.

"Thank you for seeing me." He said, taking a cup of coffee off the tray she sat on the coffee table.

Erin was in a dress suit, with skirt and jacket, like he knew she would be. "You're welcome. It's part of my job, to be here for you."

He felt a slight sting at the words. He wanted to be here for her, but this was a start. He fixed his coffee as she sat back on the sofa next to him with her own coffee, and waited for him to begin talking.

"This is hard for me." He said truthfully.

"It's alright. Take your time." She gave a reassuring smile. She was good at hiding her stress.

"I've been having nightmares…" He began, "About loosing…Jack." He almost slipped and said, _Sam_.

Erin stiffened, "Well," She said, "You've been through tremendous stress the last year and a half, agent. It wouldn't be normal if you didn't have residual effects."

"Please, call me Aaron." He knew she was talking about loosing Haley and beating Foyet to death and all the stress that went with the job, "I know." He said thoughtfully, "It's just having no one there to talk to about it, you know," He raised an eyebrow to her, trying to get her to see the point that she also needed someone to talk to. Her eyes softened as he continued, "It's like, I'm supposed to be there for my team, but who do I turn to without… Hal.." He dropped her name.

This wasn't the way he had hoped this conversation would go, but it felt good talking to Erin. He let out a sigh.

Erin Strauss reached over and placed a comforting hand on the man next to her. She had no idea just how vulnerable Aaron Hotchner really was. He always seemed so stoic, solid. Like her. Until recently. She seemed to be a mess these days. "Why haven't you come to me sooner, Aaron."

"It's just not in my nature."

She nodded her head knowing exactly what he meant.

"It's like last night. I was in the office having a nightcap with Rossi and he brought up Emily's name. He obviously wanted to talk, but I just got up and left him, I couldn't go there." He was extremely aware of her warm hand still resting on his arm. It made him flush. He neglected to tell Erin that he had been to busy thinking about her last night to talk with Rossi.

Erin wanted to tell this man in front of her that it was okay to lean on her.. Then she realized just how much she needed someone also. Then for the first time since getting Sam's diagnosis, She allowed herself to spill a tear. A whole tear. Just one. It spilled down her check and dripped off her chin. "Sam has Caner." She whispered, barely audible, as she squeezed Aaron Hotchner's arm.

Aaron let out another sigh, grateful she had actually said the words, to him. She had actually opened up to him. "I'm so sorry," He said grabbing hold of her and pulling her into his arms, laying her across his lap and cradling her . "Here I am telling you about my troubles, and here you are going through this." A twinge of guilt about being so sneaky crept on him, but quickly dissipated. Now he could get on with supporting her…_supporting each other.._ The thought seemed like a new one, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

For the first time Erin Strauss allowed herself to break. She crumbled into the big strong lap and wept hard. A wonderful release. The boy Sam, heard his mother crying and came down stairs.

"Mom?" He came over to the sofa and gently petted his mothers hair away from her face. "Are you okay?"

Erin sat up out of Aaron's arms, "Yes, I'm just fine. Just needed a good cry that's all." she said reassuring the boy, "This is agent…err. Aaron Hotchner, from my work. He was just…" She didn't know how to finish.

Aaron spoke up, "Hi Sam, your mother just told me about your cancer, I'm so sorry that you're going through something like this buddy, but there one thing both you and your mother both need to know."

"What?"

"You're not alone anymore. Neither of you. And you'll never be alone again. Not as long as I have something to say about it."

Erin Strauss jumped up off the sofa with such force that both Aaron and the boy recoiled for a second. She wiped her face and her eyes went hard. "You have to leave Agent., now." She practically pulled Aaron to his feet.

"What? But why?" Was all he could get out before he was being shoved towards the door.

"Because, you came here to be assessed, not to be…" She continued shoving him towards the door.

"Mom, stop!" The boy yelled, his voice going hoarse.

Aaron stopped at that and turned around and grabbed hold of Erin's arms forcefully enough to stop her shoving. "Why? What's really going on here, Are you afraid? Afraid of trusting me?" He shook her by her shoulders gently but firmly, "You're afraid, go ahead and say it."

She shook her head, he eyes wide and pleading. "Afraid…Not for me, for Sammy. I will not allow him to be hurt by another man, you hear me agent!" She opened the door and stuffed Aaron through, who stumbled backwards over the threshold, the door slammed in his face!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC…...**

**Okay, so how did you like it? Am I moving this story to fast with this chapter? Please be kind and Review! If I get a review I'll update again! **

**Lghouse**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Aaron Hotchner brought Jack to the park coincidentally The same time Erin Strauss brought her son, Sammy. He had decided that it would have to be the two boys to bring them together, after being thrown out of the Strauss home. And he was right. As soon as Jack saw the boy gently swinging on the swing, he ran over to him. Aaron shook his head as Jack introduced himself so easily, like children of that age do. And Jack was off , talking a mile a minute. Showing Sammy his new dinosaur toys.

Erin saw agent Hotchner and his son approaching, and wanted to take Sammy and run away. Instead she picked up Sammy's jacket that had been laying on the bench beside her and started playing with the hood strings. She knew it was unavoidable, so she moved over and made room for Aaron.

"You always come to this park, agent Hotchner?"

"Yes, Jack loves the pirate ship. He loves playing Caption Jack Sparrow."

"It's funny we've never run into you before." Erin said doubtfully.

"Yes, It's funny." He let the words drop into a moment of silence. The two parents watching their sons talk and swing. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, gently placing a hand on hers. She stopped playing with the hood strings. "You should be sorry! You can't just go around assuming you can just implant yourself into someone else's life. You have no Idea how hurt Sammy was when he's father left! You can't just come along now and…"

"I know, I'm sorry." He took his hand away fearing that he had left it there too long. "It's a mistake, I won't make again, but I can't see why the boys can't be friends."

"Well, no I can't see why not. Just as long a Jack doesn't tire Sammy out too much."

Aaron looked at Erin. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked so good when she was in jeans. "So?" He asked, "Does that go for us too? Can we be friends?"

She cocked her head and looked like she was mulling it over. "I don't know. I'm your superior."

He smiled, "Well, that's a little haughty, isn't it?"

She frowned, "I'm not trying to be haughty. It's just the truth. Besides, I don't have many friends from work. Work should be separate."

"I agree. At work we are Agent Hotchner and Strauss. Outside of work, we are Aaron and Erin. Deal?"

She smiled, "Well, You are nothing agent-I mean, Aaron, if not persistent."

"I thought you would have learned that about me by now." He set back on the bench and put his arm across the back of it. Not actually around her, like he wanted, but it would do for now.

She looked at Aaron watching the boys. For the first time she realized he wasn't dressed in his usual suit, but in light blue jeans and a darker blue ribbed sweater with a t-shirt poking through the neck. He was a very handsome man. She found herself wanting his arm around her, not just on the bench, but holding her. Comforting her. The thought annoyed her. She had needed a man all these years why would she need Aaron Hotchner now?

Aaron wondered what she was thinking. He kept his eyes on the boys even though he could feel her eyes on him. It felt wonderful to have her looking at him like this. He didn't quit know what to make of this new friendship, but he liked it. Even needed it. He couldn't wait until they could just talk. When the uneasiness had passed and it was just the two of them. He wondered what they would talk about. Not work, defiantly not work. Oh, there would always be the boys to talk about. But what Aaron could wait for was the easy talk, that just sort of happened between friends. That's what he wanted from Erin Strauss.

It wasn't until Jack yelled for help, at the two adults realized they were looking at each other. They both jumped from the bench at the same time at the tone in Jack's voice. Sammy Strauss had passed out and had fallen, laying on his back in the sand underneath the swing. Aaron was already calling 911 as Erin rushed to her son's side.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…**

**Well, I hadn't update for a while. Sorry about that I hope to be able to do it sooner from now on. Sorry this is a short chapter, I just wanted to be able to get something out there for you Please review! I don't know how popular this paring is and I want to know If I should at least keep going, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Erin Strauss rode in the ambulance and Aaron and Jack followed in the SUV. The hardest thing for Aaron was letting Erin and Sammy go through the emergency room doors alone, but he didn't want to push Erin when he could see that she was hanging by a thread for her son's sake. He held Jack and silently prayed.

"Is Sammy going to die, like Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Not Today." Aaron said mostly to himself, then made his son look at him in the eye. "Do you understand? We aren't going to let that happen today!" With a determination of a father, Aaron pushed through the Emergency room doors and found Erin and doctors leaning over Sammy's bed.

"Oh Aaron," Erin said, "Sammy got dehydrated. How could I let that happen. I usually always bring water and Juice!"

Aaron set Jack down and took Erin into his arms. "Okay," He soothed, glad she didn't fight him taking her into his arms. "They'll help him. Let me, us, Jack and I-Let us help you." He held her close and watched over her shoulder as Jack walked over to Sammy and gave him on of his dinosaur toys, "Here, you going Sammy, T-rex always helps me when I'm not feeling good."

Aaron put his hooked finger under Erin's chin and lifted her face to his, "I think our sons are good for each other." He said softly.

Erin sniffled and gave a small smile, "I think you're right," but in her heart she was saying that Aaron was right for her, damn her heart. Suddenly self conscious, she stepped out of his arms and back over to Sammy. She looked at the fluid IV going into his arm, a sight she had grown used to over the months, but now- she looked back over to agent Aaron Hotchner, and down at his son, Jack- now she had someone to share this with. This living hell. Her daughters knew about Sammy's cancer, but they were busy at college and she had told them that the best thing they could do for Sammy was to Call him and send cards and keep him in their prayers. She hadn't told them how bad it had become. The vomiting, the night sweats, the pain. Oh, the pain her baby was going through! And she, Power woman who always seemed to know the answer-she his mother-couldn't help him, didn't have the answers. "They're probably going to want to keep him overnight, just to keep the IV going."

"Jack and I will keep him company while you go home and get what the two of you need, His medicine and Pajamas and such. Then I will drop Jack off at my Sister-in-laws, and come stay the night with you here." Aaron said matter of fact, not giving her any chance to say no."

She didn't. She was grateful that someone else was taking charge for once….

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…...**

When Aaron got back to the hospital after dropping Jack off at his Aunts, he found that Sammy had been moved to a private room in the pediatrics wing. He was sleeping soundly as his mother kept on reading Harry Potter out loud. Sammy was in his Superman pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt that showed how thin and sickly the boy had become. Aaron couldn't help but notice with his hair falling out, that the boy looked more like Lex Luthor, than Superman. But as far as courage went, superman he was. Aaron hadn't heard him complain once about his illness. And his patience and sincere interest in the younger Jack, was endearing.

Erin looked up at him as he came up to the side of the bed where her chair was, "It's all I can do for him-Is read to him." He voice was soft, and hoarse at the same time and Aaron could tell that she had been crying. Without saying a word, he brought up the other chair and sat down beside her. Cradling his arm around her, he took the book and took over reading. He didn't ask why they were reading when the boy was already asleep. He knew it helped the silence and help Erin, so on he read, only stopping after Erin too had drifted off. He watched her in her uneasy sleep, keeping his arm around her.

"You're good for my mother." The boy Sammy, said in a whisper.

"I hope so." Aaron whispered back.

"She's good for you too." Sammy said.

"How did you get so wise?" Aaron asked.

"I think it came with the cancer." The boy chuckled, and Aaron couldn't help but smile. Sammy was so strong willed. Like his mother.

Aaron's thoughts went to David Rossi and what he'd say to see Aaron here, with his arm around the boss woman, sometimes the wicked witch of the west. The whole thought seemed so absurd he couldn't help but chuckle, too.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM…...**

They had a case. It meant leaving them all behind. Jack, Sammy, Erin. It meant concentrating and catching this serial killer before he killed any more college co-eds. Agent Aaron Hotchner went on Auto pilot. The rest of the team didn't seem to notice how distracted he was. How impatient to get home. It felt good having something to go home to again.

Once he was sure he had said Erin's name out loud during sleep, but Rossi whom he had been bunking with hadn't said anything if he'd heard. Of Course David Rossi was he's oldest friend and one hell of profiler. One day he was going to figure it out, but for now it was their secret, his and Erin's. He liked that.

Although, Garcia was the nosy one and the one with all the tech gadgets and now how to spy, but she seemed pre occupied with bunking with Morgan this trip. After all these years it's a wonder those two hadn't gotten together. Aaron was sure there was something there. But he still didn't know where any of this was going with Erin he just knew he liked spending time with her. They had dinner at her place and his and taken the boys out for pizza once when Sammy was having a good day. He was afraid to call them dates but they sure felt good. He was sure he felt Erin's apprehension easing each time they saw each other. Then he went and got shot…..

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…...**

**Okay, I know this was a mushy chapter, but this is a love story! Please Review! It helps me to know there are people out there who like my story! Reviews seem kind of slow for this story so If you like it; please review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It was only a shoulder wound, but it was enough for a paramedic escort home to Mercy General hospital by way of chopper. Erin was there waiting when they wheeled him in. It felt good to see someone there, waiting. But the look on her face said it all. As soon as they were alone in the room she spit out all the fear that was pent up. "You see! I can't have this! I can't have Sam worried about you when he needs to be worrying about himself. I can't be here with you and with him too. I told you this was a mistake! I told you I wouldn't allow Sammy to be hurt my another man! Not even you Agent Aaron Hotchner!"

Agent Aaron Hotchner stood up off the gurney they had him on. He was stripped to his waist and his belt was undone and hung open, His shoulder was wrapped up tight in gauze. He was a little unsteady on his feet from the morphine, but he made his way over to Erin who was taken aback by his nude chest and abdomen. He shakily placed his finger on her lips to keep her from uttering another word. "I'm sorry your son has to worry about his cancer. I'm sorry the two of you are worried about me, but when you say that you won't let another man hurt Sammy, what you are really saying is, you won't let another man hurt you!"

He further kept her from spitting out her retort by covering his mouth with his in a very tender kiss. With witch he went back to the gurney and promptly passed out. Leaving Erin licking the taste of him off her bottom lip.

He woke up for a second and whispered, "Go home to your son."

Erin pulled up a chair, "It just so happens that he's spending some time with his sisters this weekend. So, I will indeed stay here with you. Now, I don't want to hear another word from you!"

The silence echoed for a minute.

"Aren't you going to read Lord of the Rings?"

"It's Harry Potter, and no I'm not. I'm going to just sit here and watch you sleep."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"Shush! I said not another word!"

With that he was out and Erin had some time to herself. Time to think about that kiss. Had he been right? She had been so sure it was Sammy she was trying to protect from another man leaving-she'd hadn't thought of it for herself, not until now. What was she doing, letting this man-this Aaron get under her skin. Looking forward to the time they spent together. Like she a school girl. Like she had no worries. Like her son wasn't dying of cancer. How dare she put herself before her son. Is that what she was doing. Sammy seemed so much calmer, steadier and somehow more like a man when he was around Aaron Hotchner. And little Jack kept Sammy so entertained, and happy. Oh, she was as confused as a school girl. And down right as horny as one too. She thought for a second that she would actually swoon when agent Hotchner had kissed her ever so lightly. She let out a crooked smile and played with her bottom lip with her tongue. No, No. She definitely couldn't go there. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

But as she was thinking no, her hands must have said yes, because she found herself caressing his chest, down to his waist. As her hand reached his belt, Aaron shuttered and let out a soft moan. Erin removed her hand satisfied that she could bring him semi erect with just that little touch. She hoped the morphine would be enough to keep him from remembering her touch. Then she wondered how long it had been since he had been with a woman since his wife…For her it had been so long, oh, she hardly even thought of such things, She smiled, until now. Oh my, what was she going to do?

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM…...**

**Okay, thought I'd give you a little Sexy tease. It will really heat up in coming chapters. Please review if you liked this chapter. The direction the story is taken? I'm like you-I don't know where it's going, I'm just along for the ride!**


	10. Announcement

Just an announcement: After a very long break, I will soon be posting new chapters to "Blindsided."

thank you for all your interest. I am sorry I have taken such a long break! I hope you are still interested in this story!

Lghouse.


End file.
